mangafandomcom-20200224-history
LaLa
LaLa is a monthly Japanese shōjo manga magazine published by Hakusensha. The magazine is published on the 24th of each month. The magazine's furoku are usually calendars for New Year issues, drama CDs and so on. The magazine was ranked 5th together with Shogakukan's Shōjo Comic and Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine by Japanese girls as their favourite manga anthology in a survey conducted by Oricon in 2006. About LaLa is the second shōjo manga magazine that Hakusensha published. Series' that are serialized in LaLa is collected into tankōbon under the label, , together with other Hana to Yume serialized manga. Fanbooks, illustration books for the serialized series’ are published under the . Readers of the magazine are 97% female while the other 3% are male readers. Its age demographic consists of 4% percent for under-13 readers, 23.4% for readers aged 13-17, 20% for readers aged 18-20, 13% for readers aged 21-23 while the remaining 29.7% of the readers are aged 24 years old and up. Readers aged 24 and up are the demographic of the highest percentage. History LaLa began its publication in July 1976 as a sister magazine to Hana to Yume as which was published bi-monthly. The magazine's first publication featured Ryōko Yamagishi's and was priced at 290 yen. The magazine's first editor in chief was Nobumasa Konagai. The current editor in chief is Ikushū Ichikawa. Then in September 1977, the magazine changed its frequency and became a monthly magazine. It then became its own independent magazine with a sister magazine of its own, LaLa DX. In 1985, Hakusensha started publishing special publications of LaLa that was published irregularly under different titles over the years. It first started with LaLa Deluxe that was published seasonally. It later became the magazine's sister magazine, LaLa DX. Since LaLa Deluxe had been published, various special publication or supplement issues had been published. was the first published supplemental issue for LaLa. It was first published in the summer of Shōwa 57 and ended in Spring of Shōwa 59. had succeeded Bessatsu LaLa: Bessatsu RaRa and was published bi-monthly from 1984 to 1985. My LaLa, a special edited compilation of the magazine was published from the Autumn of Shōwa 59 to the Spring of 1985. was published first in Summer 1985 and its last issue was on June 1986 with a total of 5 issues. was then published to replace LaLa Special Wendy. The first issue for LaLa Special Cindy was published from Summer 1986 to Autumn 1986. It was later revived for 2 issue which were published from Autumn to Winter of 1987 issue. Since 2004, the special publication or supplemental issue of LaLa has been published as LaLa Special which serializes LaLa s side stories of the related series as well as featuring various mangaka's one-shots. Television commercials The magazine had a series of commercials which was directed by Shō Yanagisawa called . This series of commercials had won the Grand Prix award in the film category for "Best of Communication Media and Publication" in Ad Fest 2009. and had also won 2 silver medals in the same event. The series was also named as one of the "Gold Stars" in the 2nd Ad Stars 2009 Busan International Advertising Festival. Current serializing titles Listed alphabetically by romanized title. *Caramel Boy - Masami Morio *Chotto Edo Made - Masami Tsuda *Gakuen Babysitters - Hari Tokeino *Hachiyō-san ga Iku! - Junko Kanechiku *Jun'ai Labyrinth - Yuki Nakaji *Kaichō wa Maid-sama! - Hiro Fujiwara *Kin'iro no Corda - Yuki Kure *Kisu Yori mo Hayaku - Meca Tanaka *Mishōnen Produce - Kaoru Ichinose *Natsume Yūjinchō - Yuki Midorikawa *Ōkami Heika no Hanayome - Mato Kauta *Ouran High School Host Club - Bisco Hatori *Toshokan Sensō Love&War - Kiiro Yumi *Vampire Knight - Matsuri Hino *Yome Shūtome Kyōshitsu - Kikuzō Kashiwaya *Yo-Jigen - Kana Niza Past serializing titles Listed alphabetically by romanized title. 0-9 *37℃ - Boku no Ichiban Suki na Mono - Fumika Okano A *Aah, Itoshi no Banchō-sama - Mayu Fujikata (moved to LaLa DX) *Aitsu - Minako Narita *Akaku Saku Koe - Yuki Midorikawa *Alexandrite - Minako Narita *Alien Street - Minako Narita B *B.B Joker - Kana Niza *Banshee - Ryōko Yamagishi *Beauty Honey - Tomo Matsumoto *Bijo ga Yajū - Tomo Matsumoto *Blan-New - Yuki Nakaji C *Champagne Shower - Nami Kawami *Chidumi to Fujiomi-kun Series - Kyōko Hikawa *Chizu wa Iranai - Rika Yonezawa *Chotto Ippuku - Shii Emikida *Cipher - Minako Narita *Colorful Box - Yuki Nakaji *Cynical Hysteria Hour - Kiriko Kubo D *Demon Sacred - Natsumi Itsuki *Dr. Cudjo Kiki Ippatsu!! - Maki Hoshizaki *Dream - Ryōko Yamagishi E *Eensy Weensy Monster - Masami Tsuda *Eden e Oide - Miyao Nekoyama F *Fairy Master - Yutaka Tachibana *Fruits Kajū 100% - Fumika Okano *Frying Dragon - Miyao Nekoyama *Fūin - Ryōko Yamagishi *Funfun Factory - Yoshitomo Watanabe G *Gertrude no Recipe - Nari Kusakawa *Gekkan 1 nen 2 kumi - Noriko Kuwata *Greatest na Watashitachi - Megumi Wakatsuki *Gin no Yūsha - Yoshitomo Watanabe *Gokinjo no Hakubutsushi - Megumi Wakatsuki H *Hanasakeru Seishōnen - Natsumi Itsuki *Happy Talk - Fumika Okano *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de - Tōko Mizuno *Hatsle de Ikou - Yuki Nakaji *Hi Izuru Tokoro no Tenshi - Ryōko Yamagishi *High School Aura Buster Series - Makoto Mori *Hinata de Hirune - Asuka Sasada *Hitomi no Naka no Oukoku - Fumika Okano *Hitsuji-tachi wa Nani wo Mita - Masami Morio I *Ichikiyo & Chisa-hime Series – Nozomi Yanahara *Ichimanjū-byō Monogatari - Emi Kurata *Inner Quartet - Nami Kawami *Inugami-kun Series - Noriko Kuwata J *Jūni Hisoku no Palette - Nari Kusakawa *Jyōnan-Kōkō Seitokai Series - Masami Morio *Jyu-Oh-Sei - Natsumi Itsuki K *Kaguyahime - Reiko Shimizu *Kanata Kara - Kyōko Hikawa *Kareshi Kanojo no Jijō - Masami Tsuda *Kashō no Tsuki - Mari Hirai *Katatsumuri Zensen - Kayo Fujikawa *Kiss - Tomo Matsumoto *Koi ni Tsuite Katatte Miyō ka - Asuka Sasada *Koppa-mijin no Koi - Rika Yonezawa *Koyama-sō no Kiraware-mono - Yuki Nakaji *Kyō mo Minna Genki Desu - Miyao Nekoyama L *Lion wa Okite'iru - Maki Hoshizaki *Love Chop! - Masami Morio M *Mahō Tsukai no Sid&Rido Series - Kiki *Mari to Shingo - Toshie Kihara *Mekakushi no Kuni - Sakura Tsukuba *MeruPuri: Märchen Prince - Matsuri Hino *Mikan - Enikki - Miwa Abiko *Miki&Yūti - Minako Narita *Miriam & Douglas Series - Kyōko Hikawa *Momoko Manual - Yutaka Tachibana *Moon Drop Chō no Kashikoi Usagi-san - Hiroko Shibata *Mushi Series - Takako Yamazaki *Muteki no Venus - Rika Yonezawa N *Nankin Road ni Hana Fubuki - Kumi Morikawa *Natural - Minako Narita *Network Pot-pourri - Nozomi Yanahara O *Ou-sama Game - Tōko Mizuno *Okojo-san - Ayumi Uno *Omake no Kobayashi-kun - Masami Morio *Onī-chan to Issho - Hari Tokeino *Omukae desu. - Meca Tanaka *Osoroshikute Ienai - Noriko Kuwata *Oz - Natsumi Itsuki *Ouran High School Host Club - Bisco Hatori P *Panorama de Koi wo Shiyō - Masami Morio *Tennen Pāru Pinku - Meca Tanaka *Penguin Kakumei - Sakura Tsukuba *Ppoi! - Takako Yamazaki (moved to Melody in 2001) R *Red - Yuki Nakaji *Ryū no Hanawazurai - Nari Kusakawa *Ryū no Nemuru Hoshi - Reiko Shimizu S *Sailor Fuku ni Onegai! - Meca Tanaka *Seishun Kōryakubon - Sorata Akiduki *Sennen no Yuki - Bisco Hatori *Shinigami no Ballad - Asuka Izumi *Sakura no Sono - Akimi Yoshida *Shinobu & Tamao Series - Rika Yonezawa *Shiranai Kuni no Monogatari - Natsuna Kawase *So What? - Megumi Wakatsuki *Strawberry Chocolate - Asuka Sasada T *Taiyō no Shita de Matteru - Fumika Okano *Takkyū Sentai Pinpon 5 - Noriko Kuwata *Tasogare City Graffiti - Maki Hoshizaki *Tonari no Double - Yuki Nakaji *Tonari wa Scramble - Yuki Nakaji *Toraware no Mi no Ue - Matsuri Hino *Tsuki wa Higashi ni Hi wa Nishi ni - Megumi Wakatsuki *Tsuki no Ko - Reiko Shimizu U *Uepon - Jun Ishikawa *Umi yori mo Fukaku - Makoto Mori V *Venus wa Kataomoi - Yuki Nakaji *Vamp Series - Yutaka Tachibana W *Wanted - Matsuri Hino *Wakana & Yukarino Series - Takako Yamazaki *Warau Kanoko-sama - Ririko Tsujita *Wata no Kuni Hoshi - Yumiko Ōshima *With!! - Ken Saitō Y *Yakumo Tatsu - Natsumi Itsuki Z *Zig☆Zag - Yuki Nakaji Related magazines By publisher *Bessatsu Hana to Yume *Hana to Yume *LaLa DX *Melody *The Hana to Yume By genre *Asuka *Margaret References External links *LaLa @ Hakusensha.co.jp Category:Shōjo manga Category:Magazines established in 1976 Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Hakusensha ar:مجلة لالا de:LaLa es:LaLa fr:LaLa ko:라라 it:LaLa ja:LaLa zh:LaLa